cover_comicfandomcom-20200213-history
Raeburn Black
Synopsis Raeburn is a character in My Enigma. And an attendee, he is of the stealth portion of the group, and it is a rarity for him to be at school due to his unorthodox mindset along with his hero duties taking him out of town. History Raeburn grew up in the wilderness, he never knew his parents and instead lived primarily outdoors as he grew up. Raised by himself and learnt how to survive in inhumane ways. Later, he discovered civilization and became more human, but still displays weird tendencies. As a youth he typically Personality Raeburn is a very blunt and honest male, capable of expressing his emotions and hardly expressing sympathy for someone. He also is very menacing, his presence very sneaky and juvenile, notably a thief and a crook. Leaving him to be very untrusting and villainous, despite aspiring to be a heroic figure. Moreover he can be very careful and disregarding. Additionally with his abilities he typically is flirty and forcing so he can find someone who is right for continuing his bloodline and making it strong. Appearance Raeburn is a dark-skinned male with distinct azure eyes. He has abnormally sharp canine teeth that hang out of his mouth even when it's closed, which is rare, since he is commonly smiling in a devious way. He has numerous scars on his body, some hidden, but the most dominant one is curved on his neck. All hair shaved on right side of his head, accompanied by a spiky and wild tufty pattern on the left side of his head with an undercut. He wears a long tan trench coat that ends at his calves, with no shirt underneath and revealing his chiseled yet toned chest. Likely coming from his panther physiology. He also wears calf-length brown boots with straps customized on them, and wears mostly close-fitting jeans with straps running up the legs where his phone, knifes, and holster remain. When equipped in his heroine getup, Raeburn wears a mostly black suit with a gray trim and a circular gray neck hole with a gray area from his neck hole to his shoulders, typically when wearing this he is seen slouching over, as he conveys he can never stand up straight due to the tightness of it. This suit is made for him to blend in with the darkness. Enigma and Abilities Panther: '''Panther is an Enigma that manifests similarly to Lion-Form, but it instead does not grant the user another consciousness and instead just gives them the abilities and appearance of a panther. Notably Panther allows Raeburn an enhanced agility and speed, far surpassing Blaine's speed. Allowing him a superior stealth ability that is referred as ghostly. He is also a strong romantic due to his panther physiology. Some of his other abilities orient with being a master of the wilderness, capable of jumping from tree to tree with no hassle. He also has demonstrated some mastery with knifes and daggers, able to conjure up an enigmatic circle and summon forth a lengthy dagger as a weapon. As a further matter he has strong jaws and overall a strong mouth with near impenetrable teeth used to biting and capable of grasping. '''Cloaking: An ocular ability, Raeburn's azures eyes get a black haze in them that cycles into the form of a hexagon. Revealed to be the power of Cloaking, that allows Raeburn to cloak virtually anything in his sight, however once the item he cloaks is touched by a human it becomes visible again. Gadgets and Equipment Backpack: Notably Raeburn consistently carries around a dark backpack, filled to the brim with magazines and nothing other. Still, the backpack has the heft to pulverize someone. Extra Raeburn's favorite food is lasagna. Raeburn has a hidden interest for romance novels, and has a secret stash of them in his backpack. Raeburn loves having girls fawn over him, which lead to him being shirtless in most situations. Unfortunately due to wielding an Enigma he is forced to being even more flamboyant since he is less noticeable.